


Nothing More Perfect

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When looking death in the eye Daniel's life doesn't flash before his eyes. He just lives in one single moment until the end comes or he's pulled back from the brink. Written for challenge #8 at stargateland at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Nothing More Perfect**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Daniel/Sha're**   
> **  
> 984**   
> **words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: none**

They say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you are in a life or death situation. I've died enough times to know that isn't true. Most of the time death is chasing you down like a starving tiger and you don't have time to think of anything other than: this is going to hurt. Sometimes, though, there is opportunity to contemplate the upcoming death. It could be hours or minutes or a few stolen moments while exchanging knowing glances with your friends. In those times I've found myself not dwelling on every minute detail of my life. No, I'm taken back to one absolute perfect moment.

 _The sun shines brightly this morning, glistening off the sand as it flutters in the wind. Sha're looks beautiful as always, the thin fabric of her dress billowing around her body, the light of the morning giving it an iridescent glow and silhouetting her body. It's early but it's already hot enough for beads of sweat to pop up on my forehead and slide down my sunburned neck. Or maybe it has nothing to do with the sun. I watch as she turns away, shooting me a coy look over her shoulder. I want nothing more than to follow her but there's work to be done and her father is sitting just five feet away from me. I lick my parched lips and try to look away._

 _I have no illusions that she doesn't know exactly what she is doing. She might not be a modern American woman but she's not stupid or simple. Next to me Kasuf coughs indiscreetly. I pry my eyes away from the image of my wife. I'm sure I hear her laughter carried on the breeze. Kasuf is staring at me with a combination of amusement and warning._

 _"Go," he finally says with a suffering sigh._

 _I blink at him then look down at the repair job only half done. The last sandstorm leveled many of the larger buildings and there is a lot of work to be done. He nods after his daughter, his grin growing. I don't have to be told twice._

 _I catch up with her at the oasis, a watering hole on the outskirts of the village. It's used by everyone but today, for some reason, it's mostly empty. A few women gather buckets of water, giggling as I nod genteelly at them. Whispered words pass between them amongst fits of laughter but I'm in too much of a hurry to pay attention._

 _Sha're is sitting along the pool of cool water, her toes digging into the wet sand. Her dress is hiked all the way up her thigh and she's pulled the tie undone on top. My throat has gone completely dry. I don't think I could speak if I wanted to. She's amazingly beautiful. And I'm struck again at how utterly lucky I am. Who would have thought a suicide mission with an unstable colonel would be the changing point in my life. And all for the better. There were no modern conveniences here: no telephones or TVs, no running water or toilets, no library of books to keep me occupied. It was simple living in harsh conditions but looking at the lagoon, the morning sun giving a golden glow to water, palms and woman alike, I can't imagine living in any other way. It's absolutely perfect._

 _"Are you going to join me?" she asks, her lashes batting rapidly. She's teasing, I know that. I'm still caught in the absolute miracle that is Sha're. She laughs at my gaping mouth and wide eyes. Six months of marriage and she still undoes me with a simple sound. A lopsided grin eventually replaces my slack jaw and my feet start to take orders again. She pats the sand next to her and I take my place by her side. She's so beautiful. There's not a word in any language to describe her or how she makes me feel._

 _She leans over, her head resting on my shoulder. "Danyel?" Her voice is hesitant but optimistic._

 _"Hmmm?" She could ask me to dig a hole to what passes as China on this planet or build a rocket to one of the moons. It wouldn't matter because if the words left her lips I'd be hard pressed to deny her._

 _"Have you ever thought of having children?"_

 _My heart stops. For a split second. Kids? She's looking up at me with expectant eyes and I think I might see tears building. I hate when she cries. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her tightly to my chest. "I'd love to have children," I whisper into her hair and she relaxes against me._

 _"Then we can try? Soon?"_

 _The sun bakes my face, warming my entire body but I still shiver at the thought. A baby. I squeeze her hard. "Yes. Soon." Nothing could be more perfect. My eyes drift shut against the glare coming off the water. I breathe in deeply the scent of the cool breeze and lye soap and the musky perfume the woman make from some of the flowers growing along the banks. Perfect._

 _Then someone slaps me._

My eyes jerk open and Jack is standing over me.

"Time to go, Danny-boy."

I don't have time to react before he's pulling me up off the floor. My body aches in places I didn't even know existed but Jack is hoisting me over his shoulder with a determined grunt and I know I just escaped another dance with death. The visits with Sha're on the banks of the lagoon come all too frequently and, yet, I can't seem to care at the moment. Slowly the world fades to black around me... and, hopefully, when I open my eyes again I will be greeted with the perfect morning sun. If just for a few more minutes.


End file.
